Natsu's Christmas Presant
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Summary: Post Edolas arc. Christmas is coming in Magnolia and Fairy Tail is celebrating their first Christmas with Lucy, their new members, and their returned member Lisanna. Natsu wants to find a present for his old friend. Natsu/Lisanna, hints to Gray/Cana/Juvia and hint to Erza/Jellal.


**Natsu's Christmas Present**

**By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

**Summary: Post Edolas arc. Christmas is coming in Magnolia and Fairy Tail is celebrating their first Christmas with Lucy, their new members, and their returned member Lisanna. Natsu wants to find a present for his old friend. Natsu/Lisanna, hints to Gray/Cana/Juvia and hint to Erza/Jellal.**

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

It was a beautiful snowy morning in Magnolia Town as a certain blond haired mage was walking to her destination, the magic guild Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfilia, a young seventeen year old Celestial Spirit Mage was heading to the Fairy Tail Guild to see her fellow guild members as Christmas was slowly approaching. The young mage was dressed in a light pink parka with a pair of white snow boots. Her medium length blond hair was safely secure in a red and white snow cap. On her hands were match pink gloves with red palms. She looked around the town to see that many of the stores had decorations too. She wondered how Fairy Tail was looking too.

"I can't believe it's been a few months since I joined Fairy Tail, now it's Christmas." Lucy said to herself.

It was July 4th when Lucy joined Fairy Tail and since then, she has had countless missions with her friends; Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, and Erza Scarlet. Just recently, she had come back from an interesting adventure in another world. Along with Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and Charles, Team Natsu had saved Edolas from a power hungry king and brought peace to the land. When they returned home, not only the Exceeds came along with them, but another old face too. Lisanna Strauss, who all of Fairy Tail thought was dead, was revealed to have been sent to Edolas by an anima. With their new member Panther Lily and their old friend, Fairy Tail was a complete family once more. It was late November when Lisanna returned and since then, she has got to know the white haired mage, hearing about the interesting (and humorous) stories about his and Lisanna's childhood. Now it was December 23th, two days before Christmas. This was to be her first Christmas with Fairy Tail, along with Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Charles, Lisanna, and Panther Lily. After a few minutes of walking, she made to the guild house. Once inside, she was greeted with a wonderful sight.

The Inside of the guild was decorated beautifully. Lacrima crystals hang around the poles and tree like glowing lights. Tinsel of the guilds marks' color hanged around the building as piles of snow was around the building as well. Lucy was amazed by the large tree as a familiar face spoke to her from of a ladder.

"Hey Lucy!" a voice called her.

Lucy looks to see Ezra Scarlet, requip mage, at the top of the ladder, putting the finishing touches on the tree. Like always, Erza was wearing one of her outfits she equips into. The red haired mage wore a beautiful Mrs. Claus dress, red and white, its skirt down to her knees. A red Santa hat was on her head that marched her scarlet hair.

"Good morning Erza!" Lucy greeted.

"Good morning. Lucy, could you pass me that box of candy canes?" The Requip mage requested.

"Sure!" Lucy replied, picking up the small box on the ground with red and white candy canes. Erza climb down to acquire them from Lucy before climb back up.

The blond haired Celestial mage admired the tree even more and asked, "Wow, everyone really decorated the guild beautifully. The tree is incredible." Lucy said, holds behind her back.

"Yeah, we worked all night on the guild to male look wonderful. Don't forget this yours, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Charles, and Panther Lily's first Christmas with us and Lisanna's first one back with us. So we are going to make it a big celebration." Erza eyes Lucy's worried look. Erza chuckled, "Don't worry; our Christmas parties are usually tamed. Don't worry."

Lucy sighed in relief. She then eyed the glowing Lacrima crystals. "How are those glowing?" she asked.

"Natsu spend most of the night charging those up for us with his fire magic. We had watch Natsu light over 5,000 crystals." Erza explained.

"That's a lot to charge, Erza. Well, I'm going to see Mira now." Lucy said, waving goodbye to Erza and walk her way to the bar where Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona were. Mirajane had a winter cap on snow white hair and Cana was wearing an opened winter jacket with a usual blue bra she wore.

"Morning Lucy!" greeted the two mages.

"Morning!" she greeted.

"Surprised by the decorations, we worked really hard on them. Here, why don't you have some eggnog, I made it myself." Cana offered, handing the Celestial mage a glass of eggnog. Lucy was skeptical about the glass as Cana chuckled, "Don't worry, not a drop of alcohol is in it."

"Cana learned her lesson last Christmas when she spiked the eggnog last year." Mira told Lucy.

"What happened?" asked Lucy.

"Gray and Natsu got into it and they were completely drunk. Then Natsu ran around in his underwear along with Gray. They were out of it for a couple hours." Cana explained.

Lucy quickly imagined a sixteen year old Gray and a younger Natsu running around in boxers. While she never liked Gray's stripping habit but hearing how much of fools they made themselves put a smile on her face.

"So, what's going to happen at the Christmas party?" Lucy asked continuing the conversation.

"Well, it's a big surprise that will happen, just be in awe when you see it." Mirajane explained

Lucy's mouth was open wide in excitement. She wondered what the big surprise is.

"So where's Natsu up to now?" asked Lucy.

"Over there, he's been deep in thought since coming here. I mean, Natsu's thinking, unbelievable." Cana joked.

"I'll see what he's thinking about. See you later." Lucy replied as she walks away from Mira and Cana.

The Celestial mage walked pass Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Happy, Charles, and Wendy Marvell who were talking about something she couldn't here. She finally came to where the Fire Dragon Slayer was. Natsu had his arms folded and he was deep in thought. Lucy usually never seen Natsu this deep in thought before, and that was saying something. The pink haired Dragon Slayer was actually wearing winter clothes. He wore a black winter coat with a yellow trim on the end of the coats and the zippers with his tradition muffler around his neck.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy spoke behind him.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer look behind himself to see his fellow comrade was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh morning Lucy, is there something you need?" Natsu wondered.

"I was just wondering why you were deep in thought, that's not like you." Lucy admitted, sitting down with him.

"It's nothing." Natsu said at once.

"Come on Natsu, you can tell me. I'm your friend." Lucy replied.

Natsu looks to his friend who was eager to know what's was on his mind. Natsu admitted, "Okay Lucy, I'll tell you." he paused for a moment and added, "It's Lisanna."

"What did something happen to her?" she asked.

"No, she's alright. It's, well, Lucy… Lisanna was one of my closest friends growing up when I came to Fairy Tail seven years ago. This is her first Christmas coming back with us. I remembered how Mirajane and Elfman feeling down about Lisanna being gone and all. They were sad, but they didn't let their suffering get to them. Now that Lisanna is back, they were excited to spend Christmas with her. As for me, I want to get her something."

"Really, that's so sweet!" Lucy said excitedly.

"But, I'm not sure what to get Lisanna. What to get someone who was supposed to be dead for two years?" he asked. The Pink haired Dragon Slayer look down to the table, "It may not look it, but I always was fired up for Christmas, I enjoyed the fun we all had. This year is big since you guys: Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Charles, and Panther Lily are all going to spend Christmas with us. But I really want to get Lisanna something nice, but…" He placed his hands to his head and groaned in anger. "I just don't know what to get her. I wanted to ask Mirajane but I was worried she embarrassed me. You know how much of a romantic she is sometimes. What should I do?" he asked again before seeing the blond haired Celestial mage had hearts in her eyes and big smile of her face.

"Aww, that is so cute! You really care for her, don't you?" she said sweetly.

Natsu's face was flushed as he stammered, "What, it's not like at all!"

"Come one Natsu, dense you are it's obvious to anyone." She formed a weird smile on her face and said, "You liiike her."

Natsu shook his head wildly and said in a panic, "Why are you sounding like Happy and how you said it is really annoying!"

Lucy giggled and added, "Well, how about I help you find a present. I never had many friends when I was young, so I never did Christmas shopping for anyone. But you are my friend, so I should help you."

"You will!?" Natsu said hopefully.

"Of course, nakama help one anyone out, so I should help out."

Natsu smiled at Lucy. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Lucy replied.

"Hey Natsu!" a voice spoke behind them.

Natsu and Lucy turned around to see Wendy, Happy and Charles behind them. Wendy wore a blue snow parka with a red cap on her head. The two Exceeds had little scarves and hats on their heads.

"Hey Wendy, Charles." Natsu greeted.

"We were curious to why you were sitting very quiet like. That's really unlike you to not cause trouble." Charles pointed out.

"Didn't I tell you why? Natsu wants to get Lisanna a gift because he llllikes her!" Happy said, rolling his tongue.

Wendy giggled, Charles sighed at Happy's childish behavior, and Natsu flushed in even redder. "Happy!" he screamed.

"Natsu, Lucy, is it alright if I tag along. I have a few last minute shopping things to do as well." Wendy asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Natsu said.

"So do you have any ideas what to get Lisanna?" Charles asked.

Natsu's expression was blank as Lucy replied, "He's gonna need help."

"Aye/Yeah." Happy and Wendy agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile—

* * *

After getting Natsu back to from his blank state, the group of Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, and Charles have left the guild and into the streets of Magnolia.

"So there should be a nice jewelry store in Hargeon, so we should take the train there." Lucy requested.

Lucy waited for Natsu to complain about going on a train, which means any mode of transportation would make him motion sick. But Natsu didn't responded to anything,

"That's strange, Natsu isn't complaining about going on a train today." Happy pointed out to Lucy, Charles, and Wendy.

"He must be really serious about getting Lisanna a present. He is really determined." Charles replied.

"If Natsu gets sick, I'll cast my magic on him to make him feel better." Wendy added.

"Good idea." Everyone else agreed as they made it too Magnolia Train Station. The train station was the usual hustle and bustle as Natsu, Happy, Charles, Wendy, and Lucy enters the train. The ride was quiet, and it wasn't because Lucy punched out Natsu so he won't be affected by the ride, so Wendy wouldn't have to waste her magic. Natsu lay on Lucy's lap as Happy spoke with Wendy and Charles.

"So, you two are interested in the Christmas party?" asked Happy.

"From what I heard from some of the members, your parties are pretty funny not as crazy as the guild is usually is. This could be fun, I heard about this big surprise that will come at the party." Charles replied.

"I can't wait, this will fun!" Wendy said excitedly.

"Me too, I so can't wait to see the surprise!" Lucy said a smile on her face.

After a few hours, they made it to Hargeon. Just like in Magnolia, the store windows were decorated with lights and tinsel. Lucy had Natsu hung on her shoulder as Natsu slowly opened his eyes.

"Have we made it?" asked Natsu weakly.

"Yeah, can you walk on your own now?" Lucy asked.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer nodded as Lucy released him. Natsu followed the two mages and Exceeds through the streets of Hargeon. Snow lightly fell from the sky as the group made it to the Jewelry store. With nods of agreement, they entered inside. Inside the store, there were shelves upon shelves of different types of jewelry: rings, necklaces, earrings, pendants, and more. Lucy's eyes brighten from the sight of jewelry as the group came up to the front desk. The owner was a young woman with dark blond hair tied into a ponytail with black trimmed glasses. She greeted the three mages and Exceeds and spotted the pink mark on Lucy's left ungloved hand.

"Oh you're from Fairy Tail. Is there something you need?" the owner asked.

"Excuse me miss, my friend was looking for a gift for a close friend of his and this is her first Christmas back with us so we really wants to get a present for her." Lucy explained.

"I see what kind of jewelry would you like to get her?" the store clerk asked.

They look to Natsu who had his arms folded and thought about it. His eyes were closed and he was deep in thought. He raised his head back to face the store clerk.

"A crystal necklace..." Natsu confirmed.

"That's interesting, how come Natsu?" Charles and Wendy asked.

"When we were kids, we found this crystal one day." Natsu continued. "'It's real pretty', she said to me. I remember her smile when she found it. I like it when she was happy. It made me happy too."

"That is so cute!" Wendy and Lucy said in unison. Natsu simply groaned in anger.

"Anyway, I would the nicest necklace with a crystal with it." Natsu finished.

"Well then, I can craft you one, but it will take a day to make. Come back tomorrow to pick it up." The store clerk said.

"Thank you very much." Natsu and Lucy responded in unison as Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Charles, and Wendy left the store and back outside the cold. They decided to stop at a restaurant to get something to eat. Wendy, Charles, and Happy headed back into the town so the sky Dragon Slayer can do some shopping on her own while the Fire Dragon Slayer and Celestial Mage drank and talk. The waitress gave Natsu and Lucy cups of hot chocolate as Lucy started her conversation.

Lucy took a drink of her hot chocolate and smiled brightly. "Hot chocolate really warms you up. Of course you're a fire Dragon Slayer so it's really just making you warmer."

Natsu took a sip too of his hot chocolate and replied, "It does taste good." Natsu place his cup down to the table and added, "So, how come you didn't do any shopping?"

"I did mine a few days ago, after that last mission and we got the reward, I did my shopping for some of our friends. So that's why I'm being helpful today with you."

'_At least she's not teasing me right now.' _He thought annoyed.

"Natsu, from one friend to another, I'm glad you're doing this for Lisanna. It's like you said when we saved Macao, everyone in Fairy Tail are your family and friends. Lisanna is your closest so it's nice of you. I might be crazy to say this but I think you're growing up a little."

"Really?!" he said hopefully, leaning forward to her.

"I said I think, not saying you are. You're always the same dumb Natsu I know and love." Lucy said with a slightly laugh.

"Hey!" Natsu snapped.

Lucy laughed heartedly as Natsu just folded his arms, lean backwards and gave Lucy a disapproving stare. It was around a half hour when Wendy returned with Happy and Charles. The young Dragon Slayer had several boxes in her arms, with Happy and Charles carrying two each.

"Wendy you're back, are you finished with your shopping?" Lucy asked the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Yes, I got everything I'll need. Let's head back to the guild house." Lucy requested.

"You got it!" Natsu and Lucy agreed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Right." Charles agreed slightly.

After paying for their hot chocolate, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Charles left the restaurant and took Wendy's boxes and returned to Magnolia.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Magnolia—

* * *

The group of Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Charles, and Happy had returned to the guild to find most of their members were missing. Makarov was sitting at the bar along with Gildarts.

"Ah, welcome back Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Charles. So did your shopping go well?" asked Makarov.

"It went well, so where Mira and most of the others go?" asked Wendy.

"They're at the South East Park. They should be playing around. Mira and Erza are watching them so they don't break up the park like last year." Makarov replied with a slight groan at the end.

"Alright, we'll meet up with them." Lucy confirmed. Wendy dropped off her girls at the base of the tree and followed her friends to the park where most of the members were at.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park—

* * *

The guild members: Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, and Cana were all having fun either relaxing on the benches or playing the snow. The fun began to triple once Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Charles, and Wendy came and joined in. Once the shopping group came, the guild members decided to have a snowball fight. As childish this was what's ever childish with Fairy Tail?

Natsu was in search for his next target, snowball in hand and a grin on his face.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are!" Natsu called.

Then suddenly, a snowball hit Natsu on the head. Natsu quickly turned around in rage to see Gary walking from the tree he was hiding from, hands in pockets and smiling.

"Did you throw that snowball?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe…" Gray said grinning.

"Well then, it's my turn to get you!" Natsu roared and throws his snowball at Gray.

Gray didn't move a muscle but grabbed the snowball with his gloved hand as it then was covered in ice.

"Hey that's not fair!" Natsu exclaimed.

Gray grinned evilly. "All's fair in love and war, Dragneel."

With a snap of his wrist, Gray sent the ice covered snowball back at Natsu, which hit him squarely in the face and sent Natsu crashing into a tree as snow fell on top him. Natsu rose back from the snow, anger boiling from deep inside him as He started tossing snowball after snowball at Gray. But the Ice mage simply dodge them like it was nothing.

"You're as bad at aiming as you are in battles Natsu. Snow is like ice, my element. You can't touch me. Catch me if you can, Fire boy." Gray jeered as he took out.

Natsu, rage still boiling, took off after Gray calling, "Get back here, Ice pervert!"

The two mages were running through the park, onlookers like Cana and Erza were watching the humor unfold.

"Something like that would arise from those two." Cana stated, drink from her mug of beer.

"Indeed." Erza agreed, drinking a cup of hot tea.

Natsu and Gray were running through the park, Natsu throwing snowballs at Gray, who missed him by millimeters. The two mages were on top of a hill, both panting heavily.

"I got you now, Fullbuster." Natsu panted heavily.

"Heh, are you too tired, Natsu? Giving up already?" Gray jeered.

"If you think… I'm gonna lose to a snowball fight… to you, Ice streak… Then you got another thing coming…" Natsu panted.

He took the snowball in his hand and was about to throw it when Both Natsu and Gray were hit by snowball which hit them in the face. Both had the game exact looks of rage as they found their culprit laughing. Dress in a traditional blue padded coat was Elfman.

Elfman laughed. "Winning a snowball fight is only what a man can do/." He said proudly.

"Elfman!" both boys growled in anger.

Both boys were ready to counterattack with snowballs they formed from the snow, not noticing some large hovering over their heads.

"Get ready Strauss, because you're not the real man here." Gray and Natsu said dramatically.

Elfman stood ready to counterattack, but then he looked up into the sky. His eyes were bug eyed as Natsu and Gray looked up and freaked out too. In the air was a snowball the size of a house. The three mages screamed in fright as the snowball came crashing down on top of them. Natsu, Gray, and Elfman pop their heads from the snow and saw who did it. Standing in front of them was a familiar white haired mage dressed in a red and pink parka was Mirajane. She was smiling, but had that evil expression that made her demon Mirajane in general.

"So who's the man now, boys?" she said sweetly but darkly.

"You are…." They said weakly.

From the bottom of the hill, Lisanna giggled. "That's Mira for you. Always comes on top."

* * *

Now at the lake—

* * *

Wendy, Lucy, and Charles were ice skating on the lake, the Sky Dragon Slayer holding onto Lucy's and Charles' hand so she can stay on her feet. From the lake, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Gajeel were building snowmen. While Shadow Gear was more traditional, Gajeel's was himself. The Iron Dragon Slayer smiled proudly at it as Panther Lily commented, "I'm impressed Gajeel, not bad."

"I never knew Gajeel had a big ego." Happy pointed out.

Gajeel laughed his signature laugh and said, "It wasn't easy I'll tell you that, but I think this is the best me I ever made."

"Incredible Gajeel!" Levy said proudly.

"It's alright." Droy and Jet simply said.

"Hey, check out what I made!" a young woman's voice called.

Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel, Panther Lily, and Happy turned and gasped to what they saw. Standing there with hearts in her eyes was Juvia and her creation. It was a super-sized sculpture of Gray and Juvia. The other guild members, felt defeated by this.

"She's good…" they said, in loss for words.

* * *

A few hours later—

* * *

After all the fun they had, it was time to get home. As Lisanna and her siblings were out of hearing reach, Lucy spoke to Natsu in a whisper.

"Tomorrow you and I return to Hargeon to pick up her gift, So meet me at my house and please knock and not barge in."

"Okay I will." Natsu whispered as the two mages went their separate ways home.

* * *

The next day—

* * *

Lucy had woken up, took her bathe, got dress, and was fixing her bedhead when she heard a knocking at her door. She placed her snow cap on her head and walk to the door. She opened it and Natsu and Happy were standing at the doorway.

"Well at least you're learning. Let's go." Lucy said to the two mages as she closed her door and the three left her apartment.

* * *

At Hargeon—

* * *

The three friends were back in the Jewelry store where the owner showed Natsu, Happy, and Lucy her completed necklace she has crafted. It was light blue crystal with a white chain. Lucy's eyes sparkled at the pretty crystal as The store clerk place it into a little box and wrapped it up in a red and blue box.

"There you go, Mr. Dragneel, one crystal necklace for your little friend. That'll be 18,500 Jewel please." The Store clerk asked.

Natsu took from his pockets the exact Jewel amount she wanted and gave it to her. She gladly took the money from Natsu and said happily, "Thank you very much. And have a wonderful Christmas."

"Thank you ma'am, we really appreciate it." The three spoke in unison and left the store, gift in hand.

The three friends walked back to the train station, gift now in Happy's green bag.

"I can't wait for Christmas tomorrow, Lisanna's really gonna like the gift I got for her." Natsu said happily.

"I think so too. Let's hurry back." Lucy ordered.

"Right!" Natsu agreed.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed too.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy took off (or in Happy's case, flew) and ran to Hargeon Train Station.

* * *

At Magnolia—

* * *

The three mages had returned to Magnolia Train Station with Natsu on Lucy's shoulder, feeling sick. As they sat near the wall, Natsu recovered as the three were about to leave the station. Inside, they found Lisanna who seem to have come back from a town herself. With his gift hidden in Happy's bag, Natsu and the other two walked up to her.

"Hey Lisanna." Natsu greeted, coming up to her.

Lisanna spot her three friends and comrades and said, "Hi Natsu, Lucy, and Happy."

"Good morning Lisanna, have you finished your shopping?" Happy asked.

"Yeah!" Lisanna nodded happily. "I just came back from another town. So, what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing." Natsu, Happy, and Lucy said at once.

"Anyway, do you guys know what's up with Erza, she was a little sad this morning." Lisanna explained.

Erza sad…. Could she thinking about…

"What was she doing?" asked Lucy

"Kinda sulking, no one decided to bother her at all. I wonder what's on her mind." Lisanna replied.

"She must be thinking about Jellal." Lucy pointed out.

"Jellal, I recognize that name, Gray and Juvia mentioned it." Lisanna added. "Who is he?"

"An old friend of Erza's from her past. Lucy told me the full story. Before I came to Fairy Tail, Erza was a slave child with a couple of others who she called her friends. One day, Erza and several other people started a rebellion and fought for their freedom and Jellal. But Jellal was then controlled by Zeref and he fell into darkness and sent Erza from the island. Awhile back, we face Jellal and Erza's old friends at the Town of Heaven. I defeated Jellal and thought he was dead… Or so I thought. When we fought the Oracion Seis, Jellal was revealed to be alive, but his memory was gone. He helped us defeated the last member, Zero. After that, Jellal was captured by the military. I think Erza is still sad about it, this was her friend and what could have been a fresh start for him, he goes to prison for all the trouble he caused." Natsu stated, finishing his story.

"Poor Erza…" Lisanna said sadly.

"_Yeah…"_ Lucy thought, pitting the scarlet haired mage. Just then, a thought pop into her head, "I know what to do for her. I'll see you guys in bit." And the Celestial Mage took off back to the train and boards it.

Happy, Natsu, and Lisanna were confused, what was she up to?

A few hours later back with Lucy, she had made it to the building that housed the Magic Council. Taking a deep breath and hoping this will work, she step forward closer to the building.

* * *

Back with Natsu—

The Fire Dragon Slayer and his blue furred Exceed partner had returned to their little house as the sun was setting behind them. Happy had a couple fish in his green bag while Natsu carried his present safely in his arms. He placed his present on his memento board where everything he collected as a souvenir was there. He smiled and went to his bed to get some shuteye. Tomorrow was the big day.

* * *

December 25. Christmas Day—

* * *

"Natsu wake up!" the voice of Happy called out to him.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to see Happy standing onto of his chest with a present in his paws.

"Merry Christmas Natsu." Happy said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas Happy." Natsu replied back.

Happy hopped of Natsu so the rink haired mage could get up. He took the present from Happy and began to open it. Inside was a little model of a dragon, red and scaly like his foster father Igneel.

"You got this for me?" Natsu asked.

"Wendy got this for me when you and Lucy were waiting for us. I thought you would like it." Happy explained.

"Well I like it, thank you Happy." Natsu smiled. "Did you find your present?"

"Yeah I did, where did you find a fish like that?" Happy asked, showing a fish that seem to not be native in Magnolia's lakes and rivers.

"Levy let me a book of different Fish, so I found one not from here. I had a felling you'll like it." Natsu replied.

"Well I love it, because I love fish!" Happy cheered.

Natsu chuckled at his young cat friend and got up and dressed. Once his clothes and muffler around his neck, the two decided to head to the Christmas party with Lisanna's gift in hand. But what was on Natsu's mind was what Lucy's plan was?

* * *

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail—

* * *

Natsu and Happy had made it to the Guild and saw Max, one of the members was running the gift shop which was selling Christmas theme stuff of Fairy Tail. Natsu waved at him as he entered the guild. Inside the guild, Natsu and Happy were greeted by Romeo and Wendy.

"Merry Christmas Natsu!" the two young ones said in unison.

"Merry Christmas." both boys replied.

As they walk through the guild, Natsu asked, "Has Lucy came here yet?"

"We haven't seen her yet. We were hoping to open gifts when she gets here." Wendy explained.

"I see..." Natsu said at once. He still wondered what Lucy was going to do and why she left without explaining to them what she was planning.

Natsu place his gift underneath the tree and went to the bar where Mirajane was with a tray of Christmas cookies while Happy went find Charles and Panther Lily.

"Merry Christmas Natsu," Mirajane greeted happily.

"Merry Christmas, Mira," Natsu greeted back, taking a green and red cookie to eat. He looked around to see the other guild members enjoying themselves and having fun. He spots Erza at the end of the bar, arms crossed on the bar and her head down in sadness.

"Erza…" Natsu said slightly.

"She's still down; I hope she feels better soon." Mirajane said, feeling bad for her fellow S-Class mage.

"Me too," Natsu agreed, "Erza maybe Erza but even I don't like her like this, it's really not her."

Just then, Lucy came running into the guild, everyone said merry Christmas to her but her mindset was what she going to give Erza. She came to bar with an abrupt stop to greet Natsu and Mirajane.

"Merry Christmas Natsu, Mira. Sorry if you were worrying about me." Lucy said apologizing.

"We were a little worried but grateful you weren't hurt or something." Mirajane said, really thankful Lucy was alright.

"So what was big idea you had, Lucy?" asked Natsu.

Lucy grinned. "You'll see…" and walk her way to the sad scarlet haired mage. She taps her on her shoulder as Erza looked up, her eyes full of sadness.

"Lucy… Merry Christmas." Erza said softly.

"Come on Erza; don't be so down I have something for you." Lucy smiled.

Erza looked around to see that there was nothing with Lucy. "Where is it?"

"Well my gift is something you can't wrap. So I want you to close your eyes." Lucy ordered.

Erza didn't understand what Lucy was up to but took Lucy's request and shut her eyes at once. From where the doors were, they opened up as an unknown figured walked inside. The guild members all gasped to see who it was walking inside their guild. No one decided to attack or even confront the unknown person as he or she came to Erza. He or she spoke.

"Erza, open your eyes." a young man's voice said.

Erza's eyes slowly opened as she saw who it was. With blue hair carrying a strawberry cake with the words 'Merry Christmas' on it. He smiled, like a young little boy.

"Merry Christmas, Erza Scarlet." he spoke with a smile.

Erza was speechless, almost flabbergasted. "Jellal… How are you…? But you were…. How?"

"You should thank Ms. Heartfilia for that one. She pled my case about what really happened, how I wasn't myself, how I was controlled by Zeref that my action weren't my own. But Lucy told them that she wasn't here as a member of Fairy Tail, but as a friend of Erza Scarlet."

Erza step up and push her hair back. "You really did that for me?"

"Lisanna told me you were down in the dumps; I thought you would like to have a little more Christmas cheer. So you're welcome." She said smiling.

Erza then took the Celestial mage and hugged her tightly in her arms, crushing her. "Thank you so much Lucy, how I can repay you?!"

"Stop crushing my spine…" she said weakly as Erza let her go. Lucy groaned in pain but continued smiling.

"Oh and don't worry, I told Master Makarov about this so he knows. Oh there he is on stage." Lucy pointed out.

Natsu, Mirajane, Lucy, Jellal, and Erza turned to the stage where Master Makarov was coming up to the stage to face the members of the guild.

Makarov smiled. "Now that Lucy is here, I think it's time we really start our Christmas party and truly give our new members a time of their lives." Makarov ordered as the mages of Fairy Tail all cheered and came to the large tree where their presents were.

Juvia pick up light blue box from underneath the tree, she spots the tag that said 'From Gray, to Juvia'. Completely delighted that it was from Gray, she quickly opened it to find two things, an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail crest and a letter from Gray

_It wouldn't be justice of me if I didn't give you a present. Despite a lot of things, you're okay Juvia. A bit weird sometimes but alright. Hope you like this,_

_Gray_

Juvia's heart fluttered after reading this. _'He cares for me.' _she thought with an inner sigh.

Over by Gray and Cana, the Ice make was talking with her.

"You know, that was kind of you to do that for Juvia." Cana pointed out.

"She was a new member and has been while since the events of the tower, it wouldn't be kind of me if I didn't give her a present." Gray explained.

"Well that was nice of you and you actually keep your clothes on this time at a Christmas party. Good for you." Cana said with a small smile.

"Thanks, I guess." Gray said confused. He looks up from where they were sitting and saw certain little something hanging above their heads. Gray look stunned at this. "Isn't that…?"

"Yes…" Cana said grinning, a devilish smile on her face.

Gray was panic stricken, sweat going down his face, and hands waving frantically. "Wait a minute, let's think this out?!"

"Too late!" the Card mage admitted, interrupting him. She took both of Gray's cheeks and smashes her lips together with hers into a passionate kiss. Juvia saw this and fainted on the spot. From one of the tables, Gajeel, Macao, Levy, Elfman, and Panther Lily had watched the scene with mouths open wide.

"Did Cana just kiss Gray?" Macao said, feeling loss for words.

"Yeah, she just did and I don't think she's drunk." Gajeel admitted.

"It takes someone of a real man to do that to Gray." Elman admitted too.

"I don't think Gray is going to recover from this," Levy giggled.

"How so?" asked Panther Lily.

"Because for as long as I known him, that was the first kiss he has ever gotten." Levy confirmed.

"I see…." Gajeel and Panther Lily understood.

With Lucy, she was unwrapping some of her gifts when a hand tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled up at a familiar young man with wild light brown hair and wore a black suit.

"Loki!" she smiled at the Lion spirit.

"Merry Christmas Lucy, it's great to see you." She greeted.

"Great to see you too, how are the other spirits?" she asked.

"They're okay, and since it's the holidays, we got you this." Loki said and hangs Lucy a picture frame. Lucy eyed the picture and saw all her spirits huddled together with a little message that said,

_To our master and loyal friend, have a merry Christmas_

_Love, your spirits_

Lucy smiled at this, really touched that they gave this to her. All of them were smiling and happy, even Aquarius was smiling normally, She look to Loki, who smiled too.

"Thanks, how about you stick around for a while? It'll be fun!" she said excitedly.

"I wouldn't mind, I'll stick around." Loki replied as he looks to Gray with a blank stare on his face. "What's with him?"

Lucy laughed. "Better you don't know, you'll laugh yourself back to the Celestial world."

* * *

Back with Natsu—

* * *

Natsu took his gift from the tree, took a deep breath and went to Lisanna to give her his present.

"Lisanna!" Natsu called out to her, holding out the present.

"Is that for me?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, it's for you." Natsu simply said. "I got it for and I hope you like it."

Lisanna place the gift of her lap and unwrap the present and opened the box. She gasped as she pulled out the necklace. A faint blush was on her face as she said slowly, "Is this mine?"

"Yes, I was thinking about to get you since this was your first Christmas back with us and I wanted to get you something nice. It reminds me of the crystal we found when we were young. So do you like it?"

Lisanna smiled and tackled Natsu to the ground, surprising everyone and Natsu. The Takeover mage hug and smiled at him while still on top of him.

"It's wonderful Natsu, thank you. You're really sweet." Lisanna smiled.

Natsu blushed, but replied, "Uhh, you're welcome."

Lisanna and Natsu got off the floor as Gildarts came and slap a hand on the two shoulders and joked, "Now, now you love birds, take it under the mistletoe."

"But we're not…" he stated as Lisanna laughed.

Back with Gray, he was still blank in the face as Happy and Wendy were fanning him back to his senses.

"Gray, are you see there?" Wendy asked.

"He looks really out of it." Happy pointed out.

"It's just a kiss, why is he acting like this?" Charles asked in disgusted.

Happy didn't understand either, but tried a hold back laughter.

After all the fun and for Erza, catching up her friend, it was time for the main event. As Mirajane walked up to the stage, Erza remembered that she was to be onstage too. She finished her piece of cake with mind-blowing speed and hurried to the stage. Jellal was shocked at this. The blue haired mage was sitting with Natsu and, the takeover mage now wearing her new necklace around her neck.

"Where does she put it all? That was her fifteenth slice." Jellal said shocked.

"You ask that and you'll be dead." whispered Natsu.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jellal whispered, before eyeing the stage as Makarov joined the stage as well.

"Well I hope everyone is enjoying themselves this year, to both old and new members." Makarov said to the guild members. "Now for our special surprise… Mirajane, Erza, would you be so kind?"

Mirajane and Erza clap their hands as the Lacrima crystal started to glow from red to different colors as magic circles appeared from each crystal. The entire guild was in awe as each crystal's magic circle shot out lights they swam in the air like fish in the water.

"Whoa!" everyone in the guild said at once.

The lights circled and zigzag around the guild, the tables, poles, and pass the members until finally the shot up into the air and collided, creating fireworks in the sky. Everyone mouths were opened wide as they watch the fireworks in the air. From the some of the members they were happy, all except for Gray who was still frozen from the kiss. To the new members, their guest Jellal, and their usual crowd all were happy at the display.

**December 25, X784, I'll remember this day as my first Christmas with my new friends. It has been a crazy year for me. Since then, I met some great friends and had some interesting adventures. And to top it all off, I made someone happy together. I maybe still a newbie, but I enjoyed my time here in Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Michael: And that ends my first one shot for Fairy Tail. It took me awhile to finish this but what I wanted to do, I thought its better this way and not the**

**other way that would have took me longer than I wanted. But what do you think? Pretty straight forward, didn't drag on, and got to the point with everything. I think I did okay, I hope not everyone was derailed and if you ask does Jellal have his memory back, that's for you to think about on your own. Now this is outside regular canon as the events of the Tenrou Island and the disappearing of those on the island appeared on December 15****th****. So this is noncanon just for heads up. Well that's really it for now; I'll see you in the New Year. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
